The present invention relates generally to an apparatus for supplying thin, flat articles, and more particularly to an apparatus for supplying cardboards to machines which are used in various steps of making cartons from the cardboards.
Various machines have been developed for the making of cartons from cardboards. For example, machines have been developed for printing, cutting, and the like. But there has been a need for machines to automatically supply the cardboards to other processing machines. In many cases of supplying cardboards for the making of cartons, the reversal of the cardboards, from their stacked condition is necessary.
The inventor disclosed a machine in his copending application, Ser. No. 308,820, filed on Nov. 22, 1972, and now U.S. Pat. No. 3,900,115. The machine enables automatical supplying of cardboards after reversing thereof from their stacked condition. But the machine has a large height and a large length. Therefore, it is necessary to reduce the height and length of the machine.